


Boy, You've Left Me Speechless

by BabyyCakess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Are you still taking Wincest prompts? If so... maybe a pre-Hell, or pre-Stanford, or basically anything where they're not sure they're gonna see each other again, and they've never done anything before, but they can't let it go, can't do the thing without knowing what it could have been like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, You've Left Me Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, no harm is intended.
> 
> this is first time wincest before Sam leaves for Stanford.
> 
> title comes from the Lady Gaga song Speechless 
> 
> here, have some badly written smut <3

Sam breaks Dean’s heart on a Tuesday.

"I’m leaving, Dean. I got accepted into Stanford. Full ride." Sam’s voice is strong but his hands shake.

Dean felt pride for the boy he’d raised, and an overwhelming sense of dread. He was going to lose his best friend, his baby brother. Sam would be all alone.

"When? When do you have to go?"

"Two days." 

"Oh my god," Dean breathed. It felt as if there wasn't enough air in the room. There wasn't enough time left. There was so much he wanted to say and do and experience with Sam. Two days was nothing; he wanted to spend his whole life with Sam. Sam was everything.

He surged forward, pressed his lips against Sam’s. 

Sam responded immediately; kissed him back, soft and sweet. 

They poured everything into the kiss, grabbing onto the one thing they’d both longed for but denied themselves.

It was everything Dean imagined it would be and more.

"De-" Sam started, but it ended on a gasp when Dean shoved Sam onto the nearest bed.

They kissed again, only ended it to pull their shirts off and slip out of their jeans. 

Dean fumbled in the nightstand, desperate to get to the lube. 

Sam’s eyes were lust-blown, his face flushed, and his hair was a mess. 

He was stunning.

He said that as he coated his fingers in lube, whispered things he’d never said before but always thought. “So beautiful, Sam,” and “I love you so fucking much,” and it was nothing like when he used a line on some girl at a bar. He meant every word he was saying to Sam.

Sam was breathless as Dean pushed a finger in, slowly, and he waited until Sam got used to it. Watched when Sam rode his finger, debauched and gorgeous.

"Please, I can take another," he panted.

Dean obeyed, gave him two, then three fingers, scissored him open, taking in every moment and committing it to memory.

He smirked a little when he found Sam’s prostate, because Sam went wild, made the hottest sounds.

"Dean, please. Do it." Sam begged.

"Easy, tiger," Dean said as he coated his dick with lube, pressed forward slowly. Bare. He’d never done it bare before with anyone. But this was special. This was Sam.

The tight squeeze, the heat, and the way they never broke eye-contact was almost too much.

They quickly found a rhythm though, and Sam dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders, scratched down his back when Dean pounded into his prostate.

Sam was chanting under his breath, lost in the heat of the moment, “Dean, please please please, oh god, harder, yeah right there, please don’t stop,” and Dean sucked marks into Sam’s neck, so close but Sam had to come first.

His thrusts got harder, nailing Sam’s prostate every time. That was enough because before Dean can get a hand on Sam’s dick, Sam came, hole fluttering obscenely, milking Dean’s dick for all it’s worth. 

"Oh god baby. Fuck, I'm gonna come," Dean groaned.

Dean came so hard he almost passed out, and he panted against Sam’s neck.

"That was perfect," Sam murmured, already half-asleep.

And Dean wants to agree. Maybe say something cheesy. Declare his undying love. But Sam is leaving soon and nothing will change his mind.

So he stays quiet and enjoys the moment.

Sam will leave but right now they're together.

This is not goodbye. Not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved <3


End file.
